Pelo que você luta?
by Hokkai-san
Summary: Fic Baseada na segunda ending do shippuden e um pouco baseada na fic Nova vida que eu li aqui mesmo. Naruto é um rapaz que se mudou para uma escola de toquio depois de ser transferido 12 vezes, mas pra onde ele vai, sua fama lhe persuegue.
1. A chegada do garoto Raposa

Era uma bela manha de sol em Tóquio, exceto por um certo fato... Um garoto de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros se mantinha parado na frente do portão da escola segurando uma mochila.

Então é aqui que eu vou estudar a partir de agora!! Isso parece ser divertido.

Após isso entrou na escola e se dirigiu a sala da direção para tratar de sua transferência.

Na sala de aula, podia se ver claramente que o professor ainda não havia chegado.

...Então ele disse: Você ta afim de sair comigo? - ai eu disse: Eu? Sair com você? Volta a me procurar quando amadurecer mais um pouco. - Dizia Ino com entusiasmo.

-Sugoi Ino, você já deu um fora em metade dos garotos do colégio, quando você vai decidir sair com um deles?

-Só tem existe uma pessoa no mundo com o qual eu gostaria de sair.

-Mas o Sasuke-san não da nem sinais de que vai te dar bola.

-Isso é questão de tempo, tempo.

De repente a porta da sala abre e todos ficam quietos.

-Podia jurar que eu estava ouvindo uma gritaria.

-Impressão sua Kakashi-sensei – Disse Kiba disfarçando.

-Bom... Não importa. Muito bem classe vamos começar a aula, mas antes disso deixe-me dar um aviso.

-E o que seria? O senhor vai sair de férias?

-Bem que e gostaria Chouji, mas não é isso.

-Então o que é?

-A partir de hoje, um novo aluno transferido vai estudar com a gente.

-Aluno transferido? – todos repetem em coro.

-Sim, a propósito, pode entrar.

Entra na sala um rapaz de cabelos loiros e grandes olhos azuis, trajando uma calça azul marinho uma camisa laranja e um sobretudo também azul marinho com as mangas levantadas e um símbolo de uma espiral branca nas costas.

-Hmm, bonitão não acha Sakura.

-Você ate que tem razão.

Assim que cruzou seus olhos com os do loiro, Hinata teve uma sensação diferente, não sabia explicar, apenas se sentia quente e sem ar.

Enquanto todos estavam comentando sobre a chegada do novo aluno, o loiro foi ate a lousa rabiscou em letras bem grandes se virou para o resto da sala e disse em uma voz bem alta.

-Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, podem me chamar só de Naruto se preferirem, espero que possamos nos dar muito bem de agora em diante. Essa é a décima segunda escola que eu me matriculo porque eu fui expulso das outras onze, mas eles é que estavam errados em me expulsar, eles não podiam ter feito aquilo comigo, eles...

-Muito bem Naruto-kun acho que todos já ouviram um pouco de você.

-Ah, que ótimo, temos um delinqüente na sala. – disse Ino num tom reprovativo.

-Muito bem, Muito bem... Vejamos onde você vai sentar... Ali nos fundos, atrás da Sakura.

-O que??

-Alguma Objeção Sakura?

-Não, Kakashi-sensei.

-Ok, pode se sentar Naruto.

Naruto se dirigiu até a carteira e começou a encarar Sakura.

"_Como ela é linda"_ - Pensou Naruto

"_Ele ta me encarando"_ - Pensou Sakura apavorada.

Voltando a realidade Naruto tomou iniciativa.

-Prazer, eu sou Uzumaki Naruto. Seu nome é Sakura certo? Espero que possamos ser grandes amigos "_Ou quem sabe ate algo mais"_

-Cla-claro, Muito Prazer.

Então se deu inicio a aula de Matemática com o professor Kakashi, mas em pouco tempo soou o sinal de intervalo.

-Finalmente, posso respirar um pouco. Odeio essa aula de matemática.

-Do que você ta reclamando Shikamaru, você dorme a aula inteira.

-Eu sei, as é mais fácil dormir nas outras aulas do que na aula de matemática.

-Um dia eu ainda vou entender você.

-Não se preocupe Ino, eu não preciso que me entendam.

Do outro lado da sala.

-Sakura-chan, você quer ir almoçar comigo? – Disse Naruto com o sorriso mais aberto do mundo.

-Err... Sabe Naruto...

-O que?

-Bem... É que... Eu já tenho compromisso, então até mais.

-Mas... Sakura-chan... Espere.

Naruto ficou paralisado e inconsolável sabendo que foi rejeitado, mas naquele momento na sala ele era observado, observado por um par de olhos perola, que acalmavam ate o mais cruel dos demônios.

-Quer saber, vou dar uma volta.

Naruto foi ate a lanchonete comprar algo para comer.

-Ufa, era o ultimo pão de yakisoba, que sorte a minha.

-Hei pirralho!!

Naruto ainda de costas começou a falar.

-Escuta aqui gente, eu estou em um dia ruim, acabei de levar um fora, então se não se importam falem o que querem e dêem o fora.

-Sabe nosso chefe gosta muito de pães de yakisoba.

-E o que é que tem?

-Ele pediu para nós comprarmos uns para ele mas a moça da lanchonete disse que já tinha vendido o ultimo.

-E daí?

-E daí que o ultimo é esse que esta na sua mão.

-Então vocês querem que eu divida com vocês?

-Não, nos queremos que você entregue ele pra nós.

-Sinto muito mas eu estou morrendo de fome.

-Garoto, parece que você não entendeu a situação, nós não estamos pedindo.

-E o que acontece se eu me recusar?

-Nós pegamos a força, rapazes, peguem ele.

"_Por que isso sempre acontece comigo? E justo no primeiro dia de aula??"_

No meio de toda a confusão, uma multidão de curiosos se juntou para ver o aluno novo brigando.

-Hei Chouji, qual é o motivo de todo esse barulho? Não consigo dormir direito.

-Parece que o aluno novo arrumou confusão com os youkais de Shibuya.

-Esse não tem sorte mesmo.

Entre esses desconhecidos também estavam pessoas interessadas em nosso herói.

Reportando: -Acho que encontrei ele chefe.

Radio: -Então é ai que ele esta se escondendo. Nos mantenha informados Deidara, ou melhor, Deidara-sensei.

-Parece que ele é um imã de confusão. Isso está ficando interessante.

No alto de um dos prédios da escola mais uma pessoa observava.

-Finalmente você veio ate mim, Uzumaki Naruto.

No pátio da escola.

-Sasuke-kun, eu estava tão triste sem você, porque você tem que matar aula quase todo dia? É tão solitário sem você.

-Eu gosto de ficar sozinho, como em momentos assim.

-Que cruel.

-Sakura!

-O que é que ta acontecendo ali?

-Eu não sei dizer bem... Mas parece que o aluno novo da nossa sala arrumou briga com os youkais de Shibuya.

-Essa eu quero ver.

Quando chegou lá, Sasuke olhou para Naruto e se assustou quando olhos para o símbolo em seu sobretudo.

-Aquele símbolo... Não me diga que...


	2. Você é um fracassado

-Aquele símbolo, não há duvidas, aquela espiral em forma de sol. Mas o que o Kyuubi faz nessa escola?

Naruto estava parado no meio do pátio da escola junto com quatro pessoas que diziam ser os Youkais de Shibuya.

-Na boa galera, não to afim de machucar ninguém mesmo porque é meu primeiro dia de aula e isso vai ficar ruim para minha imagem na escola.

-Nós não estamos nem ai pra sua imagem na escola, mas pensando bem, você demorou demais pra nos obedecer, não vai sair daqui sem uma lição.

-Por que eu não consigo ter um pouco de paz.

Todos os quatro partiram para cima de Naruto que apenas se esquivou dos golpes sem dificuldade, fazendo isso por algum tempo.

-Sano-san, eu não consigo acertar ele.

-Vamos atacar todos juntos, ele não vai conseguir desviar!!

-Nesse momento Naruto se abaixa e aplica uma rasteira num ângulo de 360º fazendo todos caírem.

-Ora seu...

-Já chega!!

-E quem é você maldito?

-Uchiha Sasuke, pra sua informação.

-Uchiha-sama, perdão, eu não tinha intenção...

-Chega. Parem já com isso, vocês não tem a mínima chance contra ele. É melhor vocês falarem pro seu chefe que ele vai ficar sem pão de yakisoba hoje.

-Mas...

-Você tem idéia de quem é esse cara?

-Sim, o aluno transferi...

-Errado, ele é o Kyuubi.

-Kyuubi?? O demônio de nove caudas?? O homem sem coração que derrotou sozinho mais de 100 homens??

-Sim, esse mesmo.

-Perdão senhor Kyuubi, perdão, não nos mate. Pegue pode ficar com nosso dinheiro.

-Obrigado, mas eu acho que não precisa de tanto.

Após isso a gangue saiu correndo em disparada.

-Seu nome é Sasuke não é? Obrigado cara, valeu a ajuda. Acho que podemos nos tornar amigos.

-Não confunda as coisas garoto raposa, eu não estava ajudando você, estava ajudando eles. E eu não tenho nenhum interesse em ser seu amigo. A propósito, não arrume confusões por ai, ou eu vou ter que dar um jeito em você.

Após dizer essas palavras Sasuke saiu caminhando.

-Que sujeito sem graça, afinal de contas, quem é ele?

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-Ahhh!! Quem diabos é você? – Naruto se assusta com a voz atrás de si.

-Nara Shikamaru, estudo na mesma sala que você.

-Sabia que é fala de educação assustar os outros? E se eu tenho um infarto?

-Não quer saber quem é ele?

-Na verdade sim...

-Então, ele é Uchiha Sasuke, Filho do comissário de policia de Tóquio, Melhor aluno dessa escola e um dos mais fortes também, qualquer coisa que faz sempre se da muito bem. Musica, esportes, estudos. Também é muito reservado, é de poucos amigos como você pode ter notado agora e por ultimo e não menos importante, é um sucesso com as garotas.

-Eu não me importo com isso.

-Mesmo se a presidente do fã-clube dele for a Sakura?

-Nem um pouco!! Ha ha ha... – Gritava Naruto, sem esconder a decepção.

-Mas perae, como você sabe tudo isso?

-Digamos que minha rede de informação é bem ampla.

-Ah entendi.

-Bom... Chega de papo, fiquei tempo demais aqui mas quer saber de uma coisa...

-O que?

-Você é bem parecido comigo num aspecto.

-Muito esperto?

-Não... Um fracassado.

-Hein?

-Deixa pra lá.

Shikamaru deixa o pátio andando calmamente.

-Que cara estranho, mas ainda bem que tudo acabou bem. Agora voltando de onde eu parei, o pão de...

Naruto percebe que está sendo observado por toda a escola inclusive Sakura.

-Espera... Sakura-chan, não é isso...Eu só...

-Delinqüente.

"Delinqüente, Delinqüente, Delinqüente, Delinqüente, Delinqüente..." – A voz de Sakura ecoava na mente de Naruto enquanto ele deixava seu pão cair no chão.

-Uzumaki Naruto!!

-Mas o que foi agora!!!

-Por favor me acompanhe até a sala da diretoria.

-Shi-shizune-san

Naruto já havia visto Shizune mais cedo quando se apresentou para resolver se processo de transferência.

-Por favor, me siga.

Sim, Shizune-san.

Na direção Naruto tenta se explicar.

-Mas diretora foram eles que começaram...

-Silencio, ainda não pedi que falasse. Mesmo que eles tivessem começado, você deu motivos para eles continuarem!

-Mas a senhora queria que eu apanhasse?

-Não é brigando que seus problemas vão se resolver. Onde eu tava com a cabeça quando indiquei você pra este colégio. Ta certo que seu pai era um grande amigo meu, mas se quiser permanecer aqui vai ter que entrar na linha, entendeu.

-Mas...

-Estamos entendidos.

-Sim.

-Vou lhe dar uma chance por ser o seu primeiro dia de aula mas, não apronte mais nada. Pode voltar para sua sala.

Naruto bateu a porta da diretoria e saiu resmungando.

-Quem essa velhota pensa que é?

-Disse alguma coisa Naruto? – Tsunade estava parada atrás dele e falou com uma voz bem ameaçadora.

Naruto pulou de susto.

-Nã-não, eu não disse nada!

-Então, pra sala!

-Sim senhora!

Naruto correu para a sala de aula sem saber que era o mais novo assunto da escola.

-Você viu aquilo, aquele aluno novo acabou com aqueles youkais idiotas. – Disse Ino bem alegre.

-E-eu não acho que nós devíamos falar dele sem ele por perto, acho um pouco de falta de educação. – Hinata sussurrou bem baixinho.

-Acho que ele só quer se mostrar. – Disse Sakura indiferente.

-Muito bem classe vamos continuar a aula e esqueçam a confusão de agora pouco. – Asuma falou em um tom alegre.

No momento em que o professor falava, a porta da sala se abre violentamente e entra Naruto sem fôlego e tropeçando em tudo que tem pela frente.

-Me desculpe, eu estava na diretoria mas já estou de volta.

-E esse quem é?

-O novo aluno transferido sensei.

-Sim, claro! Kakashi tinha me falado dele. Muito bem rapaz já que é seu primeiro dia pode se sentar mas que isso não se repita.

-Sim, sensei.

-Ok classe abram seus livros na pagina 86 e vamos voltar ao assunto das potências mundiais.

Naruto se levantou do chão e foi para sua carteira ouvindo pequenos risos e piadas e sem lembrou do que Shikamaru havia lhe dito mais cedo: "_Você é igual a mim... Um fracassado"_. Ele estava certo, sempre foi um fracassado mas ele não ia se abater por isso, foi quando passou pela carteira de Sakura e foi olhado com desprezo.

_Esse é o preço de ser um fracassado – _pensou ele.

Nesse ritmo as aulas correram normalmente ate o ultimo sinal. Naruto já estava na saída quando abordado por Shikamaru na saída.

-Hei novato!

-O que foi agora?

-Nada, só quero te dar um aviso. – Shikamaru caminha ate ficar de costas com Naruto.

-O que é, você é mais um daqueles idiotas que querem brigar?

-Nada disso, eu sou um amante da paz mas eu gostaria de te avisar que é melhor você tomar cuidado.

-Mas hein?

-Muita gente aqui esta interessada em você.

-Eu não estou interessado nisso e fique sabendo que... Ué? Cadê ele? Tanto faz, eu não preciso ficar escutando essas besteiras, a prioridade agora é matar a fome.

-Uzumaki Naruto! Ou devo dizer... Kyuubi!

Naruto para de novo e agora tem uma expressão seria no rosto.

-Quem diabos é você e o que quer comigo.

-Eu sou apenas uma pobre pessoa querendo fazer fama as suas custas.

-Eu perguntei quem é você!!? – Naruto grita virando o rosto para frente.

-Meus amigos me chamam de Gaara mas se você preferir eu também sou conhecido como o Shukaku da Areia.


	3. Loiros, Ruivos e montes de areia

-Oh céus, o que mais me falta acontecer?

-É uma tremenda falta de educação ignorar os outros sabia

-Eu não estou interessado em conversar com você, estou com pressa, então se me der licença...

-Pra que a pressa, nós acabamos de nos conhecer, não é?

Gaara parte pra cima de Naruto que se assusta um pouco com a atitude do garoto.

-Mas o que você ta fazendo?

-Não se preocupe, isso não vai doer nada.

-É isso que me preocupa.

Gaara Tenta acertar um soco no rosto de Naruto que esquiva muito facilmente.

-Muito lento Ruivo.

-Você é muito ingênuo.

-O que?

A mão de Gaara passa próximo ao rosto de Naruto fazendo com que saia um pouco de areia da manga da camisa de dele.

-Meus olhos!!

-Te peguei!!

Gaara acerta um soco bem forte em Naruto que cambaleia para trás, mas não cai, apenas com a mão no rosto.

-Mas o que você fez? Jogar areia é trapaça! – Diz Naruto Gritando.

-Em uma luta não existe trapaça, apenas a vontade de ganhar.

-Ainda sim, isso foi trapaça.

-Você não é muito inteligente não é?

-Eu vou te quebrar em dois.

"_Ele fica atirando aquela areia estranha pela mão dele, mas eu não sei como ele faz isso. Nesse caso eu só preciso me afastar das mãos dele, não vai ser tão difícil."_

Gaara corre novamente até Naruto tentando lhe desferir outro soco mas dessa vez ele se esquiva facilmente da areia.

-Esse truque não vai funcionar de novo comigo.

-Não seja precipitado garoto.

Dessa vez Gaara desfere um chute que Naruto defende com facilidade.

-Te peguei de novo!! – Diz Gaara dando um leve sorriso.

Da perna de Gaara sai um pouco de areia que acerta novamente os olhos de Naruto

-Mas que droga por algum acaso você é feito de areia?!

-Digamos que você quase acertou, mas isso não é importante agora já que eu vou acabar com você nesse momento.

"_Droga, eu não consigo enxergar muito bem por causa a areia."_

-Acabou para você, Uzumaki Naruto!!!

Gaara corre em direção a Naruto se preparando para desferir o golpe final quando fica imóvel na frente dele.

-Mas o que...?!

-Mas por que ele parou?

-Parece que eu tenho que ensinar uns bons modos para vocês dois!!

-Quem diabos é você? – Pergunta Gaara.

-Professor de artes do ensino médio da Academia de ensino da folha, Sasori.

Sasori tinha uma aparência velha com pouco cabelo na cabeça e sentado noma cadeira de rodas com uma voz muito grossa.

-Então, o que está acontecendo aqui?

-Sasori-sensei, não foi minha culpa, esse ruivo esquisito que começou a...

-Silêncio, eu perguntei ao rapaz ali, fique quieto ate eu falar com você!! – Gritava Sasori.

-Mas eu...

-Eu já falei para ficar quieto, você já tem uma advertência aqui, a sua sorte é que eu sou bem generoso e vou deixar isso passar, mas que isso não se repita, quanto a você Gaara-kun você já é um veterano das detenções, você tem que vir comigo ou as conseqüências vão ser grandes.

-Tá, ta, ta... Mas poderia me soltar primeiro.

-Muito bem, venha comigo. – Sasori balança os dedos e uma espécie de fios quase invisíveis que seguravam os membros de Gaara se desprendem soltando o garoto.

-Você deu sorte hoje garoto raposa, mas da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos ninguém vai poder te ajudar.

Naruto vê o professor e Gaara se distanciarem e se levanta limpando a areia de seu rosto.

-Só tem gente estranha nessa escola. Mas deixa isso pra lá, é melhor eu ir pra casa.

Naruto caminhava pelas ruas despreocupado como se não tivesse quase perdido uns dentes ate uns momentos atrás.

-Tô cansado, preciso de alguma coisa pra comer, mas onde eu acho alguma coisa pra comer a essa hora.

Continuava caminhando pelas ruas quando sentiu uma coisa lhe chamar a atenção.

-Que cheiro bom, está vindo por aqui.

Quando virou a rua viu uma modesta barraquinha de ramen, que em sua mente brilhava mais que o próprio Sol.

-Eu estou no paraíso? Será que eu morri?

-Mas que surpresa, um cliente. Papai nós temos um cliente.

-Ayame peça para ele se sentar.

-Por favor sente-se, fique a vontade.

-Obrigado.

-Então, o que vai ser?

-Um de carne de porco.

-Saindo um ramen de carne de porco.

Passado alguns minutos Naruto já havia devorado a tigela inteira.

-Mais um por favor!!

-Claro, você é bem energético rapaz.

-Eu me alimento bem.

Naruto ficaria assim por mais algumas horas até acabar com todo o estoque de ramen da barraquinha. Naquela mesma hora em outra parte da cidade uma conversa se arrastava pela noite.

-Por que você fez aquilo?

-Porque você não é o único de olho nele nessa escola.

-Você não tinha que ter me parado daquele jeito.

-Só estava seguindo ordens.

-Então está certo, da próxima vez não importa quem seja eu vou acabar com qualquer um que entrar no meu caminho.

-Você sabe ser realmente assustador Gaara-kun.

Gaara se aproxima da porta e olha para trás.

-Aproveite e avise aqueles seus amiguinhos para não entrarem no meu caminho.

-Com prazer Gaara-kun.

Gaara sai da sala caminhando lentamente

-Esse moleque ainda vai acabar se dando muito mal se continuar a pensar assim.

-Mas ele ainda pode ser útil para nós, você sabe, ele é um dos nove.

-E depois, o que fazemos com ele, Pein-san?

-Nós descartamos, assim como fizemos como o garoto tartaruga.

-Pobre menino, não merecia um fim tão trágico, ele poderia ter dado uma boa marionete.

-Não se preocupe, ainda vai ter muita matéria prima para suas marionetes.

Voltando aonde Naruto estava, havia devorado umas 10 tigelas e se dava por satisfeito.

-Obrigado pela comida.

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

-Vou vir aqui todos os dias, mas agora já é hora de eu ir para casa.

-Vá com cuidado.

Naruto chegou em sua casa e após um banho se deitou e adormeceu.

No dia seguinte o sol já estava alto quando um pequeno despertador toca.

-Só mais cinco minutos.

Naruto pega o despertador e o desliga, mas quando se da conta olha para o relógio e percebe que está atrasado.

-Oito e meia?! Já é essa hora?! To encrencado.

Ele se arruma depressa e sai de casa todo desarrumado. No caminho da escola caminhava de cabeça baixa ouvindo os piadas dos outros alunos que também iam pra escola.

-Quem é esse? Parece um mendigo?

-Que aparência horrível, não acredito que ele vai pra escola assim.

Naruto apenas caminhava envergonhado com uma cara de tristeza cômica.

-Eu acho que é isso que significa ser um fracassado.

Ainda de cabeça baixa Naruto esbarra em alguém.

-Ei, olha por onde... mas você é...

-Yo, Naruto.

-O esquisito de ontem.

-Não tinha uma palavra melhor pra me chamar?

-Desculpe, mas agora eu estou atrasado.

-Eu gostaria de conversar com você um instante poderia vir até a sala do clube?

-Clube? Que clube?

-O clube de ciências, tem umas coisas que você precisa saber.

**Comentários do autor:** Bom galera como vocês devem ter percebido essa fic ta parada a um bom tempo. Inicialmente quero me desculpar por isso e explicar que o motivo do atraso foi devido a eu ter ficado sem net por todo esse tempo e por esse tempo eu pensei em parar de escrever, mas agora eu tenho net de novo e resolvi escrever de novo porque eu já tinha parado de escrever outra fic porque o enredo não tinha me agradado. Qualquer reclamação me mandem uma review.

**Sobre a reviews:**

**Hiei-and-shino** Eu to pensando ainda no que vou fazer, mas já vou avisando eu sou conservador e estou muito tentado a fazer sobre casais básicos, mas como eu disse, muita coisa ainda ta por vir.

**Uchiha FeH n' Uzumaki LaH** Bye

**Miseno-san**eu não ligo, eu gosto de fazer o que eu quero, certo que eu estou escrevendo pra vocês, mas eu também escrevo pra mim, escrever me faz sentir bem.


End file.
